Sand To Hold
by YouCrackMeLikeAnEgg
Summary: Closed and being re done
1. App

Sand To Hold: FORM AND SUMMARY

A Harry Potter! The title makes no sense to me yet, but I like it!

Summary: It's 2010, of course, and Hogwarts is still full of surprises. *insert main character here* has been enjoying them for *insert number of years here (since first year)* and cant get enough. This story is a surprise to all, even me! I have ideas for it, many, actually, but I need characters first!

I NEED MANY CHARACTERS! AND TEACHERS,TOO! CAN CREATE UP TO THREE CHARACTERS AND I HOPE YOU STICK AROUND FOR THE STORY! PS: TEDDY IS IN YEAR THREE, AND VICTOIRE IS IN YEAR ONE! NO OTHER HP CHARACTERS!

FORM (FOR STUDENT!)

Name:

Nickname (If one):

Age (between 11 and 17):

Year:

Gender:

House:

Best Class:

Personality:

Appearance:

Wand:

Broom (if one):

Family:

Friends:

Blood Line (Muggle, Pure-Blood, Half-Blood):

Enemies:

Do they play Quidditch (If so, what position?):

Favorite Activities:

Attitude:

Favorite Clothes (besides robes):

Favorite Colour:

Favorite Book **Please don't write Harry Potter!**:

Favorite Food:

Favorite 'fictional' character (vamp, ghost, etc.):

Favorite Animal (fictional or not):

More Information:

Best Song For Them (shows me a bit about their personality- you can just put their favorite song!):

Where their story starts (I'm not so sure about this. I might or might not use it):

FORM (FOR TEACHER!):

Name:

Teacher Name:

Age:

Gender:

Do they represent a house:

If so, what house:

What class(s) do they teach:

Are they Headmaster/Headmistress:

Appearance:

Wand:

Any favorite students:

Attitude:

Personality:

Blood Line:

Are they a fair teacher:

Do they have history (good or bad) with any student/adult (who could be a parent or something):

More info:

THANKS FOR YEH TIME!


	2. Characters

Sand to Hold:

PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I MADE ANY MISAKES! CHECK BELOW FOR OPEN SPOTS! MORE TEACHERS AND STUDENTS NEEDED!

Other:

Stephanie Janeway, 13, Gryffindor by BloodMoonRising

Desdemona Ordin, 15, Slytherin by Night's Mirth

Kai Kekte, 13, Ravenclaw by Rue-the-Marauder

Hera Ordin, 11, Slytherin by Night's Mirth

Becca Jean, 12, Hufflepuff by BeccaJean00- Beater

Skye Zabini, 17, Slytherin by Bassass Ozera- Ivashkov- Chaser

Kaitlin Rae Oliver, 16, Gryffindor by peace love TRAV

Crystal Rain Watson, 17, Ravenclaw by peace love TRAV

Ryan Cole Wood, 16, Gryffindor by Omg this is awesome- chaser

Parker Jace Wilson , 16, Gryffindor by Omg this is awesome- keeper

Olivia Scott, 16, Ravenclaw by LilyOwensss- Chaser

Shannon McKenzie, 12, Gryffindor by lucyybella- seeker

Brianna Michele Pierson, 13, Gryffindor by Bri.P

Steven Wright, 12, Hufflepuff, by me!- Chaser

Laura Wright, 11, Ravenclaw by me!

Greg Wright, 15, Hufflepuff by me!- Beater

Jessica Flambae, 15, Hufflepuff by me!- Chaser

Nikala Creevy, 14, Hufflepuff by Rue-the-Marauder

Emma Preuss, 14, Gryffindor by Erin da half-vamp demi god-Chaser

Brodie Greggs, 14, Hufflepuff by James018- Chaser

Aiden Webb, 15, Hufflepuff, by PawsForThought

Zae Webb, 15, Ravenclaw, by PawsForThought- Beater

Leva Nott, 14, Slytherin, by Rue-the-Marauder- Seeker

Michael Nott, 14, Slytherin by Rue-the-Marauder- Beater

Maura Marie Winterbottom, 16, Slytherin by Juelz Rox

Annie Elizabeth Winterbottom, 16, Slytherin by Juelz Rox

Charlotte Williams, 11, Ravenclaw by MorganMDW

Layla Marke, 17, Ravenclaw by Rue-the-Marauder

Morgan Grimm, 17, Slytherin by Puckabrina 4 ever- Chaser

Elizabeth Zertinski, 13, Slytherin by RomFicGurl- Chaser

Jessie Bellaqua, 16, Slytherin by Azlira

Tristan Alexander Echolls, 17, Ravenclaw by Life as I knew it

Elle Bridget Wilcox, 17, Gryffindor by Life as I knew it

Susan Denans, 13, Ravenclaw by TLDR

Amira Hewson, 17, Slytherin by RockerChick29-Beater

Lance Griffin, 16, Slytherin by Dani L- Keeper

Dakota Ross, 13, Ravenclaw by DanI L- Chaser

Arabelle Harley, 17, Ravenclaw by PawsForThough- Seeker

Ember Velocity D'Jaun'Tamaso, 11, Gryffindor by SisterOfAnElvenWannabe- Chaser

Estella Brown, 11, Slytherin by SisterOfAnElvenWannabe Miranda Bennett, 11, Ravenclaw by SisterOfAnElvenWannabe

**Brady Holloway, 15, Ravenclaw by Shelby**

**Ariana Eloise Watson, 15, Ravenclaw by xxBlacksxxDaughterxx**

**Rori Jane Walker, 12, Gryffindor by - beater**

**Jordan Moore, 15, Gryffindor by jnmoore- chaser**

**Rebecca Pomerleau, 13, Hufflepuff by me!- Seeker**

Teachers (PLEASE NOTE: Teachers will not have a POV):

Professor Hermione Jane, 20, teaches Quidditch, houses Gryffindor by Idk

Prof. Steven Kristiansen, 36, teaches Charms, houses Ravenclaw by Omg this is awesome

Prof. Mackenzie Williams, 33, teaches Potions by MorganMDW

Prof. Jacklyn Merad, 30, teaches Transfiguration and houses Slytherin by Rue-the-Marauder

Headmaster Len Wilson, 43, teaches Muggle Studies and Houses Hufflepuff by Bri P

**Professor Clara Evenclear, 27. Teaches Arithmancy by xxBlacksxxDaughterxx**

Just a look-over:

1st Years: Laura, Hera and Charlotte, (Victoire Wesley), Ember, Estella, Miranda

2nd Years: Steven, Shannon and Becca, **Rori**

3rd Years: Stephanie, Kai and Brianna, (Teddy Lupin), Dakota, **Rebecca**

4th Years: Brodie, Emma, and Nikala, Michael and Leva, Elizabeth, Susan, **Ariana**

5th Years: Jessica, Greg and Desdemona, Aiden and Zae, **Brady. Jordan**

6th Years: Olivia, Parker, Ryan and Kaitlin, Annie and Maura, Lance

7th Years: Crystal and Skye and Layla, Morgan, Jessie, Tristan, Elle, Amira, Arabelle

Teachers:

Head of houses:

G: Prof. Jane

R: Prof Kristiansen

S: Prof. Merad

H: Headmaster Wilson

Headmaster: Len Wilson

Headmistress:

Classes Taken Care of:

Charms

Quidditch

Potions

Transfiguration

Muggle Studies

Arithmancy

Quidditch Teams:

Slytherin:

Chasers: Elizabeth, Morgan and Skye

Beaters: Michael, Amira

Seeker: Leva

Keeper: Lance

Griffindor:

Chasers: Emma, Ryan, **Jordan**

Beaters: Rori, N/A

Seeker: Shannon

Keeper: Parker

Hufflepuff:

Chasers: Brodie, Jessica and Steven

Beaters: Greg, Becca

Seeker: **Rebecca**

Keeper: N/A

Ravenclaw:

Chasers: Olivia, Dakota, Ember

Beaters: Zae, Tirstan

Seeker: Arabelle

Keeper: N/A

Prefects:

Slytherin: N/A, N/A

Ravenclaw: **Layla**, N/A

Hufflepuff: N/A, N/A

Gryffindor: N/A, N/A

Headgirl: Arabelle Harley

Headboy: N/A

Okay, and to help me keep track, I'm putting who is in which house:

Ravenclaw: Kai Kekte (Year 3, Female), Crystal Rain Watson (Year 7, Female), Olivia Scott (Year 6, Female), Laura Wright (Year 1, Female), Zae Webb (Year 5, Female), Charlotte Williams (Year 1, Female), Layla Marke (Year 7, Female), Tristan Alexander Echolls (Year 7, Male), Susan Denans (Year 4, Female), Dakota Ross (Year 3, Male), Arabelle Harley (Year 7, Female), Miranda Bennett (Year 1, Female), Brady Holloway (Year 5, Male), Ariana Eloise Watson (Year 4, Female)

Gryffindor: Stephanie Janeway (Year 3, Female), Kaitlin Rae Oliver (Year 6, Female), Ryan Cole Wood (Year 6, Male), Parker Jace Wilson (Year 6, Male), Shannon McKenzie (Year 2, Female), Brianna Michele Pierson (Year 3, Female), Emma Preuss (Year 4, Female), Elle Bridget Wilcox (Year 7, Female), Ember Velocity D'Jaun'Tamaso (Year 1, Female), Rori Jane Walker (Year 2, Female), Jordan Moore (Year 5, Female)

Hufflepuff: Becca Jean (Year 2, Female), Steven Wright (Year 2, Male), Greg Wright (Year 7, Male), Jessica Flambae (Year 5, Female), Nikala Creevy (Year 4, Female), Brodie Greggs (Year 4. Male), Aiden Webb (Year 5, Male), Rebecca Pomerleau (Year 3, Female)

Slytherin: Desdemona Ordin (Year 5, Female), Hera Ordin (Year 1, Female), Skye Zabini (Year 7, Female), Leva Nott (Year 4, Female), Michael Nott (Year 4, Male), Maura Marie Winterbottom (Year 6, Female), Annie Elizabeth Winterbottom (Year 6, Female), Morgan Grimm (Year 7, Female), Elizabeth Zertinski (Year 4, Female), Jessie Bellaqua (Year 7, Male), Amira Hewson (Year 7, Female), Lance Griffin (Year 6, Male), Estella Brown (Year 1, Female)


	3. Chapter 1

This chapter is focused on:

Hera Ordin.

Desdemona Ordin walked her sister to the platform, waving sweetly to their father, Alexander. His blue eyes matched Desdemona's, but Hera would never admit that to her sister.

As they walked onto the train, past many talking wizards, Desdemona pushed Hera to the floor, brushing passed her towards a group of 5th years loading a cart.

Hera brushed herself off and sat stubbornly. She had a feeling those people weren't very nice. But, Hera couldn't help but admire her sister. She had tonnes of friends, she was pretty, and she wasn't afraid to do what she needed to.

"Uh-hum." Someone cleared their throat.

Hera looked up, and smiled friendly at the two girls standing there. One had red hair, curly, to her ribs, freckles, gray almond shaped eyes and was very flat and tiny. She had a scar going from the torn corner of her left eye to her hairline. The other had blonde curly hair, dark eyes, and was slender, but taller than the other. Suddenly, Hera felt insecure sitting next to them, with her smooth pale skin, honey hair, and dark green eyes.

"I'm Becca" the red head said. "Hufflepuff. And this is Shannon. She's in Gryffindor. We're second years. Are you new?"

Before Hera could answer, Shannon held out a hand and Hera took it, standing up. "No, Becca! She's a transfer student… year 7 I'm guessing." Shannon said sarcastically.

Becca rolled her eyes, and they started to walk. Hera felt the need to follow them. "Really? That's so cool!" She replied.

"Well… do you want to sit with us?" Shannon asked, walking backwards until she banged into Becca, who was holding a cart door open.

Hera heard laughter from the cart next to them, and she saw her sister and her friends there, laughing and looking at Hera. Hera just smiled and waved, causing them to laugh more.

"Don't worry 'bout them." Becca said and disappeared into the cart.

"Yeah," Shannon agreed. "Their laughing at us. They never liked us…" She left the words hanging in the air.

Hera walked hesitantly in with them, seeing two other people there. There was a girl her age with bouncy blonde curls to her shoulders, big brown eyes, and slender arms. She was short, way short than the boy next to her. He looked like her, with the same eyes, but he had a foe hawk of black hair and he was tall and fairly muscular,

Shannon spoke as she pulled Hera down next to the blonde girl. "This is Laura. Laura, meet…" She paused, and Hera remembered she never told them her name.

"Hera." She replied.

"Hera." Shannon repeated. "And this is Steven. Laura's brother and Becca's… friend."

Becca was blushing where she was next to Steven, her legs to her chest. Steven, however, looked un-fazed, but it still made Hera feeling a little… out of placed.

Laura must've felt that way too, because she looked at Hera and whispered. "You gonna go? My brother Greg showed me this cart for first years!"

Hera nodded and breathed a sighed of relief as they slipped out without a sound.

A/N: Okay, kinda short, but I want there to be time for people to submit characters,


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dedicated to PawsForThought who explained my title for me.

Becca Jean

"Becca…" Shannon teased, watching Becca blush. Steven had left a few minutes after Laura and Hera had slipped out, and now all Shannon would talk about was, you guessed it, Steven.

"Seriously Shae, can we actually do something?" Becca was laying down on the bench, covering her face with her hands.

Shannon shrugged, smiling. "Kay. Ya'know, my sister Abigail is starting to like James. Like, like like. It kinda reminds me of someone I know. Who is it?" She put her fingers on her cheek as if she was thinking.

"Shut. Up. Shae." Becca muttered.

Someone came running through the door then, saving Becca from more minutes of embarrassment. The girl standing there, breathless, was about a year older than them, and had a crazy look in her brown eyes. She was smiling in shock, dimples on her cheeks, and she had dark skin and long, black hair, with white square framed glasses on her pretty face.

Her hands gripped the frame tightly, and she spoke with a hurried voice. "You'll never guess what happened!"

Shannon's ears perked up and the train came to a sudden stop. Becca fell of the bench with a loud 'SHIT!' and Shannon stepped over her and followed the girl out the door. Becca got up and ran quickly after them.

The cold air caused the windows to fog, as the train had been turned off. Everyone was crowded around the windows, looking outside.

The girl helped Shannon and Becca to the front of the group, and Becca gasped.

"That's Nikala Creevy!" She said, pressing her face against the glass to get a better look at the girl with identical hair to hers. She was right. Nikala was out there, standing in shock and awe on the side of the train track, looking ahead.

Shannon laughed and turned to the dark skinned girl. "Serves her right! I'll bet ye 20 smackers she was pushed out the window!"

People around them laughed, and Becca took their arms and ran to the front of the train, them on her trail.

When they got to the front compartment, Becca looked down the window. On the bench were Nikala's best friends Leva and Michael Nott, trying to explain to Professor Jane that one minute they were reading spells from "A Classic Tale Of Phoney Spells", and she was suddenly in front of the train with a werewolf.

Becca could faintly see a huge dent in the front of the train the size of a sumo wrestler.

Behind her, Shannon was talking again. "Dark Magic." She whispered. "It was no accident. I'm Shannon, by the way. And that's Becca."

"I'm Brianna. Is Becca okay?"

"She's just really into adventure and mystery. If anyone were to be part of the next Golden Trio, it would be her. She's probably already thinking about going back in time with her time turner and- opps! Sorry Becs!"

Becca turned and glared at Shannon, knowing she did that on purpose to get the Nott's attention. Shannon wasn't stupid enough to let it slip in front of the two most Dark wizards in their classes. It worked. They turned and gave her a sceptical look, and Becca glared back, fingering the circular piece of jewellery on her neck.

Brianna stared at them a little too, as if trying to decide if they were up to no good. Shannon and Becca knew they were already, and that they had conjured up whatever was out there with Nikala, and Nikala had been the one to stop the train and throw herself out the window.

And, if Becca knew the Nott twin's, which she did, she knew that she'd have to talk to Shannon to find out her plan before letting the time turner out of her sight.

Suddenly, Leva burst into tears, her cold blue eyes turning watery and her tiny frame shaking. Shannon rolled her eyes, knowing it was a cry for distraction, and Brianna cocked her head to the side as if she was still trying to decide on the twins. Becca could fell herself being drawn to the tears, the story of Leva's friend being blasted out in front of a speeding train getting to her.

Shannon pinched them both, and Becca glared, but Brianna slapped her up side the head.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Brianna giggled.

Professor Jane turned her soft, young face to them, and Brianna immediately shut up. "Please. I think it's time for you to leave."

They all glared on their way out, and Becca stuck her tongue out at them, and Michael repeated the gesture, causing it to turn into a full out stick-your-tongue-out-war. Shannon pulled Becca back while Brianna shut the door in her face and they headed back to their cart.

A/N: Okay, another few characters introduced! Um… I'm probably gonna put another chapter up soon as I'm on a role and I'm staying up tonight because I don't want to do chores and if I'm sleeping my parents wont wake me up! So yeah… enjoy and help out a fella! And the student apps will be open through the whole story, FYI! But I need those spaces filled!


	5. Chapter 3

Okay, so I had a hard time trying to decide what to do for this chapter, but mainly it was between a scene of Leva, Michael and Nikala or a new character. I went with the second one, but if for Chapter 4 you want the other scene, I'll go back a bit for you. But no reviews means no Dark Magic Scene.

And, it's 4 am here, and my TV is not working... so I really hope its not too crappy and you enjoy it! I've been up for 20 hours... and I'm stuck watching staticy TV. Chapter 3:

Part 1: Elle Wilcox: Year 7

Elle rushed down the main corridor of Hogwarts, wand in hand. How had she gotten here?

"Hello?" She yelled, her long brown hair hitting her face when she whipped her head around. She started running towards the teacher's quarters, knowing at least Headmaster Wilson would be there.

"Oh, god." Elle breathed aloud, thinking about how she could've gotten there.

She had been searching the train with some other seventh years when she was opening a cart, and she was here. Like a flash of white light had carried her miles.

Elle stopped suddenly, a thought nagging it's way into her head. It was the Creevy girl. The one that made their train stop. She had sent her here. She knew it.

"Professor Wilson?" Elle yelled, having reached the dorms. "Professor!"

Something creaked behind her. She spun around. "Whose there?"

The halls were empty. All she saw was a knight statue. That made her wonder. It usually was the knight, wasn't it? There was the person in the armour, watching.

"Don't make me attack!" Elle warned.

Someone whispered and a light came from the suit of armour. Elle knew someone was following her.

"Nikala?" She asked.

Elle lowered her wand slightly, and opened the mouth of the armour. Something grabbed her wrist, and Elle panicked. "_Bombarda_!"

But it was too late. Just as the armour blew into dust, Elle was transported again, landing on her stomach in front of their train and two Slytherin girls.

Part 2: Annie Winterbottom: Year 6

Annie's long brown hair curled around her shoulders, blowing slightly in the wind. She wore her favourite short blue dress with a white shirt underneath, the shoulders puffing up. Her Daniella Monet face was scrunched up dramatically as she stared below the train tracks.

Annie was waiting for someone to come and find her, someone being a certain boy named Parker. He was handsome, athletic, tall and a pure-blood, perfect to fill the spot as her new crush.

The train had been stopped for too long, so she had left Parker and his friends Kaitlin and Olivia, hoping they'd drop a hint to him and send him out here to look for her. She should've felt threatened by his friends, but she actually felt unusually confidant about him.

She heard footsteps coming near her and smiled. But, turning, all she got was a face full of Michael Nott. He stood there next to her, staring at her.

"What?" She asked, glaring.

"Ya know, as emotional as Leva is right now, I'm thinking of ditching her and taking a girl for a walk along the cliffs. You wanna be the lucky one?" Michael winked at her and Annie gagged.

"You wanna be pushed over the edge?" Annie asked, crossing her arms.

"By you?" He winked again, and Annie totally got what he meant, she backed away and held her arms out in disgusted.

"You stupid little dweeb! God…" Annie walked quickly back to the train, muttering "Doosh…"

She climbed up a set of steps and ran straight into Nikala. Annie smiled at her, and when Nikala took her away from Michael to talk, she followed.

"Annie, can I ask you something?" Nikala asked. The look on Annie's face must've said "Go ask someone whose not busy and popular" because she hurried, "Like, us Slytherin's have to stick together right? I couldn't go and ask some _Mud blood _for help."

Annie nodded in understanding. After all, Nikala wasn't _all _bad.

"So, I know you aren't into dark magic, but I was sent to talk to you." Nikala's face turned from sweet to demanding. "Annie, you don't understand! Voldemort may have been stopped, but that doesn't mean Slytherin has lost all power! We have to stick together, like I said! Like-"

Nikala stopped, and took her wand out. "_Repetos" _She whispered and handed her wand to Annie, motioning for her to put it her ear.

Her back straightened when she heard something.

Annie gasped. "This can't happen! Where are we supposed to go?"

"No where." Nikala said, smirking. "That's why you have to learn the Dark Arts with us! We can take them out, Annie!"

It was tempting. Was she had heard on the phone was not pretty, and it was their lives or her own. Annie hesitated.

"Can we wait? What if they were just saying that?"

Nikala glared, and flicked her wand.

Elle Wilcox landed on her stomach next to them, gasping for air. The look Nikala gave Annie was something like, "That could be you next."


	6. Re Done VERSION!

Hey guys! I'm re doing this story with my awesome writing skills! I'll let you know when the new version is up, and all your characters are still accepted! Review and let me know if there are any changes or ideas for the new story or your characters:]


End file.
